Rion (Galerians: Ash)
Rion (リオン Rion) is the main protagonist in the game, ''Galerians: Ash''.'' He was simplify created right after Rion from the first one died 6 years ago and is not the real Rion. But, he was able to exist in the backup data of the family program that the mother computer, Dorothy had left behind. The virus program that is in his head is the only means to defeat the last galerians. Appearance He has similarities with the other Rion. He has blond hair and blue eyes, but his hair is a bit different. He appears naked at first but then wears one throughout the game. He is wearing a small child's belt around his neck and a short jacket-like shirt that zips up. The sleeves are black and a symbol on the left side of his chest. His pants are a rusty red with his stomach sticking out. His shoes are yellow. Story Rion wakes up from his cryogenic sleep inside the Hyper-Sleep Room. Lilia brings him up to date (that's six years into the future) and gave him some new clothes. She confronts him about whats going on about the world humans having war with Ash. Rion goes where everybody gathers to meet Major Romero. They were all talking about how the humans can handle the Last Galerians, when an intrusion was detected and everybody was put on alert. It seems that one of the Last Galerians, Parano, has invaded Hangar No. 3. Major Romero dispatches his soldiers to the scene while leaving Rion alone. Rion goes down the stairs to the 3rd floor. Rion makes his way to Lab No. 1 where Lilia has been taken to. Lilia talks to Rion, and she will give him a Map Device. This enables the Map option in the Menu and adds a map to the top left corner of the player's screen. Lilia will also give him a communicator that is only used in cut scenes. Rion talks to a scientist on the raised platform to learn about their research of a new PPEC (Which this is optional from the player). Rion goes to the 1st floor which is the Entrance Lobby, he goes to the R&D Room, where he finds the door to the General Office. He goes through the door, once in the General Office he goes into another room, which is the West-Side Underpass. A cut scene quickly ensues, depicting how the humans are losing against the Galerians. Rion showed up just in time to stop them. Rion meets Cas, a tough female soldier. After meeting her, Rion continues to Hanger No. 3 but is stopped near the door. Some of the dead soldiers begins to rise, and Rion's Sense shows how Parano turn them into zombie soldiers after he killed them. He took out one eye from the corpses and replaces them with a control device, making the dead rise to serve his cause. Rion kills the zombies and goes into Hanger No. 3. Once Rion goes into Hanger No.3, he gets attacked by four robots, which are also controlled by Parano. One of the metal rings that they shot at Rion connected on his left arm. This device helps the enemies track Rion with their electrical attacks. Once the battle starts, Rion kills all the robots. After fighting the robots, Parano comes out of hiding and fights with Rion. Rion wins the battle and Parano disappears. Rion gets called back to the Control Room. Rion makes his way there and finds out that a triple invasion has been detected by Elaine and the entire army has been dispatched to counter the invasion, including Major Romero himself. Rion goes back to Lab No. 1 on the 3rd floor and talks to the scientist who is developing a new PPEC. He will tells Rion that the development is near completion (This is optional from the player). Rion goes to the 2nd floor and asks the soldier guarding the door to open the stairs for him. He will tells Rion that the door will be closed once he reaches the Entrance Lobby. Rion sees that the Entrance Lobby is now infested with Galerians. At least five robots are roaming the place. Rion goes to the Flight Control Room to find Major Romero there, sending his men to their deaths. At the first sign of imminent danger, doeshe splits, leaving Rion and his men behind. Rion kills the zombies and goes back to the Entrance Lobby. Rion goes to the General Office, where a few zombie soldiers are, he kills them then goes to the Armory room. After leaving the Armory room, he makes his way to the Control Room to see Major Romero. He talks to him then he goes to Lab No. 1 and talks to Lilia. Cas comes in to offer assistance to get Rion to the Uranium Plant where Ash resides. Lilia will unlock the doors to Lab No. 2 and Warehouse 1. From there, Rion can get to Hangar 2 where an airship (the Air Beagle) is waiting. Cas will assign a pilot to bring Rion to the Uranium Plant. Rion then talks to the scientist developing the new PPEC to learn that he has finally succeeded in creating a new PPEC. He gives Rion a sample to try (Which is optional by the player). The new PPEC is called Bustanor, this new PPEC gives Rion the ability to unleash three homing shockwaves that do moderate damage to a single enemy. Rion leaves to find a staircase which was previously closed and goes down to reach Lab No. 2, which leads to the Hanger. Upon checking the door to the hangar, Rion realizes that the power is down and therefore it won't open. In order to get the power back on, Rion has to activate the backup generator he saw on the 2nd floor. Rion goes to the 2nd floor and checks the backup generator. Rion goes around talking to the soldiers, which one tells him where the key is to the backup computer. Afterward, he goes back to the Entrance Lobby and finds the key to the backup generator which is located on a box. He goes back to the Emergency Generator Room just to find out that the key alone isn't going to work, that there is a short circuit. He goes to the Warehouse No.2 to get a power cable, which he takes back with him to the Emergency Generator Room. He uses it where there has been a short circuit, and the backup generator starts up. Rion goes back to the hanger, which is now unlocked again. Rion goes to Hanger No. 2. Rion goes into the Air Beagle to find a young teenager, Pat, in there. They talk before he takes Rion to the Uranium plant. After arriving at the Uranium plant, Rion leaves out of the Air Beagle, just to fight two monsters. After Rion fights them (optional by player), he goes inside the Uranium plant. Rion then has to find a card, which is located in the Sick Bay. Once he finds the card he takes it around in each different rooms to insert it into different computers to keep renaming the card into the planets names in Latin, so he can keep opening each room that is locked. In one room, Ash talks to Rion on a monitor screen, this is before he can name the card Saturnus. Once he reaches the Jupiter Room, he fights Spider. After winning against him, he almost steps on Spider's pet spider Leo but decides not to. When he doesn't, Spider calls for his spider back and leaves. When Rion finally goes through almost the plant doors, the last one he goes to is the Venus Room. Rion activates the 3 statue things, goes down the stairs and sees Ash. Not too long later, the two fight. Once they stop battling Ash talks to Rion, but not too long later Ash kisses Rion. After it's over, Rion wakes up in the Waste Uranium Storage. Rion heads back to the Air Beagle and heads back. Once Pat and Rion arrive, they find out that the Airport Terminal, and whole place is infested with monsters. Once Rion tries to open the door to the lobby, when he finally reaches there, the door is locked. The door opens for Rion, which is after a cut scene. Once he gets to the 3rd floor he talks to Cas. After he talks to her, he goes to see Lilia in Lab No. 1. Rion talks to the scientist in the room that tells him about a new PPEC being developed called a Breakaron. Rion has a brief talk with Romero in the Control Room, just before he enters the Hyper-Sleep Room. When Rion gets the the Hyper-Sleep Room, Lilia takes him back to the data world. '''Death' Rion and Ash were frozen only as data, which Rion requested that Pat delete all trace of. Ash and Rion are the last Galerians to be killed, or more specifically, deleted because they was not real like the other galerians. Trivia * Rion from the Galerians: Ash version is not really be considered a Galerian, because he was brought back to life, but not from the same body as the original Rion's (This is why he looks a bit different).He is nothing more but a computer program like Ash. (At the end of the game it shows this theory is true when Rion requests Pat to delete him and Ash). * In the first Galerians Rion and Lilia can use telepathic to communicate with each other. In the Galerians: Ash Rion does not use telepathic with Lilia there for he isn't the ORIGINAL Rion. * Japanese fans believe Rion's eyes in Galerians: Ash is green and not blue like Rion in the first Galerians game. See Also * Rion (Galerians: Ash)'s Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians: Ash Characters